The proliferation of available media items is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of items of such viewable media content. This has resulted in exceptional growth of available media items. Web sites for sharing of digital media items, such as digital music and video files, have become commonplace. The web sites may be accessed to upload music and video files, and to find music and video files to download, listen to, or view, as authorized. Often, users of such web sites provide descriptive terms for the music and video files when uploading the files to the web sites. The descriptive terms can facilitate appropriately categorizing and storing of the uploaded files, for example. Other times users may provide no descriptive terms or inaccurate descriptive terms, such as computer generated file names (e.g., movie1234).
There may be no particular restrictions placed on the descriptive terms, and so the descriptive terms can be as varied as the users who think them up. For example, one user might describe an uploaded music or video file in terms of a full title and artist name, while another user might describe an uploaded file in terms of a partial title and a venue where a live performance took place, and so on.
Descriptive terms can be utilized to located or access a media item when a user searches a web site. If descriptive terms are inaccurate or lacking specificity, a media item may become difficult to locate.